El tiempo pasa
by NeiraChan
Summary: Aunque tenga como hermanos a 5 patanes con exactamente la misma cara que la mía, aunque seamos exactamente iguales físicamente, y aunque seamos sextillizos, sigue siendo irritante.
Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.

El tiempo pasa...

Aunque tenga como hermanos a 5 patanes con exactamente la misma cara que la mía, aunque seamos exactamente iguales físicamente, aunque seamos sextillizos, sigue siendo irritante.

Todos los días exactamente lo mismo, ¿acaso ellos no piensan igual? Incluso si ellos me hacen caso, y cuando estamos todos juntos nos incordiamos los unos a los otros, ¿por que no simplemente ninguno puede llegar a comprenderme nunca? Bueno, mas bien no quieren hacerlo.

Todo últimamente me resulta aburrido. Aquella vez que a Juyshimatsu le rechazaron… por alguna razón sabía que ocurriría, no somos buenos en relaciones amorosas, excepto Todomatsu, el menor de nosotros, con personalidad hipster y esa actitud algo afeminada, sin duda él es el que mayormente está rodeado de chicas, pero aun así nunca sabemos cómo es posible que no tenga novia. ¿Que hará siempre mal? eso sin contar que tiene doble personalidad, aunque parezca un angelito es un jodido gran demonio, un Satán cuando se enfada.

Osomatsu, el mayor, es el que debería tener mas experiencia en relaciones amorosas, pero a veces me parece que se guarda muchos secretos, siempre va de amable por la vida cuando él solamente piensa en dinero y las recompensas. No hay quien le entienda. A veces todos pasamos de él al igual que el segundo mayor de nosotros

Resulta que a veces llega a ser raro, él fue el primero en enterarse de aquel problema que tenia la chica, por el intento de suicidio, justo donde Jyushimatsu la 'rescato' antes de que saltara por el acantilado al mar, aunque todo sigue siendo un misterio.

Luego está el creído de Karamatsu, siempre con sus gafas de sol creyéndose 'cool' , siempre en el mismo puente esperando a que aparezca su 'little princess' o como él dice; 'karamatsu girl' y siempre con ese doloroso inglés que usa para verse genial. Dios, siempre que le oigo siento como si mis oídos empezasen a sangrar. Normalmente todos le ignoramos, no merece la pena.

Choromatsu, el segundo hermano. Una vez intentó acercarse a nyaa-chan pero el mayor de nosotros al parecer le jodió el plan. El maldito sabelotodo de él siempre dice que esta buscando trabajo, siempre rodeado de libros el muy friki de él, aunque eso es todo mentira. La otra vez le pillamos con revistas eróticas entre esos libros suyos.

Yo de mi parte no tengo esa desesperada necesidad de encontrar pareja. ¿Media naranja? ¿La mujer de mis sueños? Tonterías; ¿Quién necesita algo como eso? Son como Dementores*, disfrutan con la desesperación y la destrucción ajena, se llevan la paz, la esperanza y la alegría de cuanto los rodea…en resumen, cogen tu felicidad, la estrujan, la pisotean y la tiran a la basura, cada uno de nosotros lo sabe perfectamente.

Después esta Jyushimatsu, siempre tan lleno de energía y haciendo reír a cualquiera que este triste, sin duda de buen corazón, pero hay momentos en los que llega a comportarse demasiado infantil y extraño. Creo que no es de este planeta.

A veces no le entiendo, aunque sea el segundo menor de nosotros, después de aquel día lluvioso donde aquella chica de la trenza le rechazó, ¿Cómo es posible que siempre tenga esa gran sonrisa llena de felicidad y confianza?

Ayer a la noche le vi llorando junto a la ventana con esa foto de ellos dos que no le hace ningún bien. Después de un buen rato charlando sobre el tema, me contó el por que del intento del suicidio de la chica, fue así como me enteré.

A la mañana siguiente ni me esforcé en salir de la cama, ¿Para qué? sin duda para ir a trabajar no, ninguno de nosotros tiene trabajo, mas bien ninguno queremos trabajar.

No es que me guste dormir, pero es una forma de matar el tiempo y una forma de dejar de pensar y de desconectarse del mundo. Maldita sea, aun mientras intento tapar todo el ruido que hacen mis hermanos mientras desayunan con la almohada, sigue siendo imposible. Todas las mañanas o Karamatsu coge su maldita guitarra y sube al tejado a tocar, o las zancadas y saltos de Jyushimatsu recorren toda esta pequeña casa.

Los ruidos empiezan a irritarme, ¿Acaso no pueden estar un maldito día en completo silencio?

Osomatsu seguramente se habrá ido al Pachinko con Todomatsu, y Choromatsu habrá ido al concierto de Nyaa-Chan.

No puedo aguantar más, así que me levanto vagamente y me dirijo al tejado a gritarle a Karamatsu para que deje de tocar la guitarra. Pero primero prefiero escuchar su nueva melodía, una suave, lenta y triste melodía.

(*)Dementores: Seres que roban la felicidad. -Es una referencia a Harry Potter-

Heyy xD no tengo mucho que decir, este es mi primer fic y por alguna razón me hacia ilusión publicarlo :D Ojala os guste y todas esas cosas del estilo :,3


End file.
